Get A Room, Continuation
by famouscliche
Summary: This takes place where "Get A Room" ends. Also, this is a Diane/Kalinda pairing, so if you don't like, kindly just don't read.


This takes place after "**Get A Room**" ends.  
I don't own anything, unfortunately.  
Also, this is a new-ish pairing... sort of?  
Diane x Kalinda lovin' up in here.  
Don't like it? Don't read it(:  
Otherwise, enjoy xo

* * *

Kalinda was exhausted. She had spent the entire weekend running back and forth between Will and Alicia's mediation and Eli's cheese issue... ridiculous, but tiring. She had a little time after Will and Alicia had come to an agreement with Celeste Serrano, who was quite good looking, but entirely straight, Kalinda decided, when she stopped by Diane's office, hoping to ask her about payment. She was, of course, going to get double her pay for her work this weekend... at least, she hoped so.

When Kalinda arrived back at the firm, she saw Eli walk out of Diane's office and before she could even offer a greeting, he was seething as he stomped past her, leaving a feeling of worry in the pit of Kalinda's stomach. She wasn't concerned about Eli, but she did want to check on Diane and make sure everything was alright between them.

"Hey," she said gently, walking in and sitting down in one of the chairs across from Diane's desk. She noticed how comfortable and inviting her office always was. She really enjoyed that.

"How'd it go?"

"They just came to an agreement, in Will and Alicia's favor. Eight million."

Nodding impressively as she leaned back in her chair, Diane said, "They were willing to go down to five, so that's something."

"It is," Kalinda nodded, before tilting her body forward, saying, "I actually came here to talk to you about my bill. I've been running around for Eli and Will all weekend, so I'm charging twice what I usually do. Are you okay with this?"

Diane looked at the woman intently for the briefest moment, before shrugging. "Sure."

"That's it?" Kalinda asked, a little surprised.

"Mhm, yeah. Just send me your bill, I'll take care of it."

"Wow... okay. Thank you," the investigator said, smiling a little as she stood up.

"Kalinda," Diane said quickly, catching her employee's attention, "it's just that you do whatever's asked of you... and I want you to know how much we all appreciate your hard work. I think what you're saying is fair; you deserve more than we give you sometimes. So, thank you. And keep up the good work."

Kalinda, caught off guard by Diane's words, gave her a nod. "Thank you, Diane. That... that really means a lot."

Both women gave each other a little smile, and then Kalinda turned to leave. But something stopped her. "A-are you... okay, Diane? I mean, I didn't really overhear anything, but I saw Eli walk out of here... I just wanted to know if you were alright."

It was Diane's turn to be surprised now. "Oh, that... yeah, I'm fine," she brushed it off, giving a little flick of her hand toward the dark haired woman.

"Okay, because if you're not, you just say the word and I'll make sure that he doesn't talk to you like that again."

Nearly shuddering at the ice dripping from her words, Diane looked at Kalinda, caught a little off guard. Instead of asking what she would do, she simply pursed her lips as they curled slightly upward at the younger woman and said, "Thank you."

Kalinda moved a little closer to Diane, who was still sitting, and Diane watched intently as Kalinda leaned in close to her ear. "I mean it."

Diane's eyes searched Kalinda's for some kind of explaination. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she almost couldn't breathe. She could tell Kalinda was more than serious, and for a moment, she seemed dangerous, like a bomb, ready to explode upon thousands of innocent people. She liked the protective side of Kalinda, though, especially toward her, and without second guessing herself, she leaned in and kissed Kalinda passionately, wrestling the younger woman's tongue with her own as she felt herself standing up and then being pushed back against her own desk.

"I've been waiting for you to do that," Kalinda continued to whisper, briefly breaking contact with Diane's lips before returning and giving Diane a run for her money where kissing was concerned.

"Maybe you should have kissed me first," Diane finally managed to get out in the middle of the luscious war.

Kalinda broke the kiss, before looking over at the huge windows in Diane's office, where the curtains were all open. Inviting, just like Kalinda liked it... but not in this moment.

"Go to my bathroom. Don't come out until I knock on the door," Diane directed, taking the hint, before she watched Kalinda scurry off. Then, moments later, she pretended to have an important phone call, and she went over to close the blinds, blocking out anyone's view who was still at the firm. Of course, very few were left in the firm at this hour on a Sunday, but just in case Eli came back or Will dropped by, the door would be locked, and there would be no visability from either party.

Finally, she tossed her cell phone in her desk drawer, but as she went to knock on the door, she wondered what the hell she was doing. Why was she even kissing Kalinda? Sure, Kalinda was an attractive woman, but she wasn't attracted to women... at least, she hadn't been before tonight.

For the first time, though, she tossed her inhibitions aside, and knocked on the door, and before Kalinda could even move out of the doorway once the barrier was open, Diane's arms were wrapped around the shorter woman's neck and she was kissing her harshly.

Kalinda began unbuttoning Diane's blouse as she kissed her way down to her neck, sucking harshly.

"Don't leave a mark," Diane pleaded.

"You let me do what I want and I'll make sure it's worth it," Kalinda whispered, nibbling again at the sensitive skin covering Diane's throat. With an audible moan, the younger woman knew she was pleasing her, and by this time, her entire shirt had been unbuttoned.

Kalinda felt the soft skin beneath her fingers and pushed her hands up over the lacey fabric covering her breasts. She felt the clasp in the front and undid it, revealing two creamy breasts with a blushing cherry atop of each one.

The dark haired woman touched each areola curiously, and then lowered her mouth to suck on them, first softly, and then grazing her teeth over the skin eliciting a gasp as Diane lowered herself onto her own desk, her eyes rolling back in her head as her knees went weak from the contact.

Kalinda decided to move her mouth to her boss's stomach as she unbuttoned her pants, taking her panties down as she pulled them off, too. Kalinda could already smell her arousal and honestly, it turned her on. She had been lusting after Diane for quite some time, but she never thought she'd have the chance to fuck her.

Diane's hands made their way up to Kalinda's shirt where her fingers unbuttoned the blouse she had been wearing for the past two days. She then waited for Kalinda to slip it off in the middle of moving her mouth down to Diane's pelvic bone, and then proceeded to search for the clasp on the confining fabric that was wrapped around Kalinda's chest.

Kalinda gave Diane a smile as she began to explore Kalinda's perky breasts. They were incredible. She had never touched another woman's chest before, but as she felt the soft but firm lumps before her, she decided she loved how they felt. She gently flicked at the erect nipples and even caused Kalinda to cry out. It scared her at first because she thought she hurt the younger woman, but when she realized that her employee liked it, she did it again to each nipple. She then lifted her head to suckle on the darkened buds and heard Kalinda's breathing speed up, so she bit down gently, just like Kalinda had done to her.

"Let go, babe. Let me show you what I can do..."

Diane complied by removing her mouth, but keeping herself slightly curled upward so she could see what Kalinda was doing.

"Spread your legs," the younger woman purred, as she helped the lawyer part her long limbs, exposing her most sensitive area. Kalinda gazed at her employer's sex for a moment before saying, "You have the most beautiful peach I've seen in a while."

"Peach?" Diane asked, scrunching her face in confusion.

"My mom never let me say vagina... or any other word for... it. It was always 'peach'," Kalinda briefly explained, tracing her fingers over Diane's knees, giving her a little jolt of electricity.

"Well, I'm not your mother," Diane reminded. Kalinda grinned.

"I just feel dirty saying the other words," the investigator whispered, opening up much more than she wanted to. She hated letting anyone in, she hated sharing her secrets.

"So, don't. Just show me what you wanted to show me..." Now it was Diane's turn to be seductive, and she knew the way to Kalinda's heart was to promise her confidentiality.

Kalinda licked her lips and moved her fingernails down to Diane's inner thighs. Gently, she raked her nails up and down the sensitive skin, as Kalinda watched Diane's muscles clentch as her breathing became ragged. She then traced her outer lips as Diane moaned deeply.

"Oh... Kalinda..." she nearly bashed her head on the desk as she tossed her neck backward carelessly at Kalinda's teasing.

Slowly, Kalinda lowered her tongue over the slit, tracing downward, and then up, over and over again, adding a little more pressure each time she drew the line until she was finally inside of Diane's naturally lubricated lips.

Diane gasped when she finally felt Kalinda's tongue inside of her, and then cried out when she felt her slippery muscle make it's way over her clit. Kalinda began to suck lightly on the engorged little bud as Diane did her best to supress her cries.

"How does that feel?" Kalinda asked rhetorically, breaking the contact momentarily.

"Please don't stop!" Diane barely breathed out, unable to even think about catching her breath.

Kalinda started back up by inserting two fingers into Diane's love tunnel, and used her mouth to keep her button entertained. Of course Diane had been with incredible lovers before, but nothing like this. Never. She felt like she was on a natural high.

It had been a while since she had been intimate, too. Since Kurt McVeigh's last visit, actually. She needed this... and she could tell Kalinda needed it, too. She lifted her head briefly to catch a glimpse of Kalinda's facial expression, and it was so loving... something she'd never seen from Kalinda before.

Kalinda and Diane could both feel the inevitable orgasm winding up within the older woman, and as her pants and groans came more frequently, they knew she was about to erupt.

"Oh, God..." Diane cried, closing her eyes completely as the experience over took her. She shook fiercely as Kalinda put just a little more pressure in each thrust, and a quick nibble with her teeth on her clit.

"Fuck! Kalinda... fuck!" she called out as her muscles began to convulse. Kalinda did what she could to make the sensation last, but finally, Diane's body went limp, and Kalinda did what she always did; she planted a kiss on Diane's sex, and then trailed those kisses across her naval, up her breasts, and over her neck. Finally, she kissed Diane's pouty lips, and Diane kissed back.

"Let me make you come," Diane whispered between kisses.

"Not here..."

"Yes, here. Now," Diane told her, breaking the contact completely with a nod. She leaned in to kiss her investigator's chest again, and stared adoringly at the solid nipples before she played with them gently. Kalinda moaned over her, and Diane knew to pull away. She caressed her slender figure with her hands, and slipped her fingers down, up her skirt, over her panties, and finally into Kalinda's core.

"Mmm..." the younger woman said, feeling Diane's digits over her small bundle of nerves. Diane was careful with her touch, but soon, they both wanted more.

"Sit on the desk, that way you can tell me if I do something wrong," Diane suggested, now climbing off of the wooden workspace. Kalinda stood for a moment, wanting to get undressed, and Diane kneeled on the floor at the edge to return the kind favor Kalinda had done for her.

She unzipped the pencil skirt and pulled it off, and after tossing it aside, she also stole her panties and flung them across the office, allowing Kalinda to get positioned on the desk. Hungrily, she eyed Kalinda's most intimate part, and studied it for a moment.

Honestly, Diane had never even seen another woman naked before, but she thought Kalinda was breathtakingly gorgeous. She stuck her finger back over Kalinda's engorged clit, and watched Kalinda's head fall back as she steadied herself on the wood.

"It feels really good if you use your tongue," she directed, before Diane looked up at her and nodded. She was a little nervous to do so, especially since she had only performed oral sex once, and that was on a guy. She hated doing it to men, but... this was different. Kalinda was different.

She carefully touched her tongue to the younger woman's pearl as Kalinda involuntarily flinched at the contact, not quite expecting it. Diane saw this as a challenge, though, and began to lap at it, and finally, she took it into her mouth as Kalinda moaned out.

"Touch me, Diane... please!" she breathed heavily, thrusting her hips forward in anticipation.

Diane did touch her, and used her fingers to move inside of her. First one, but as she realized that wasn't enough, she added two more, giving Kalinda what she wanted. She found that this was easier than she thought it would be because all she had to do was think about what drove her crazy. When she licked a certain way, or curled her finger just right to find Kalinda's internal spot, the dark haired woman would cry out in ectasty.

"Diane, don't stop," Kalinda finally said as her muscles began to clentch around Diane's fingers.

The blonde knew she was well on her way to riding out a beautiful set of orgasmic waves, so she kept doing what she had been doing, but curled her finger just a bit more, and used her tongue in sync with her lips to give both of Kalinda's favorite spots the push they needed.

"Oh! Fuck! Diane! God... fuck!" she cried out as she came for her boss.

Moments later, Diane removed her mouth and fingers from Kalinda's relaxed being and stood to kiss her slowly, as they tasted Kalinda on Diane. The taller woman found it to be quite arousing, and so did Kalinda.

"You're sure that was your first time with a woman?"

"Cross my heart."

"You were really good. Better than I ever imagined."

"You... you've thought about it? With me?"

Kalinda shrugged. "Everyone has."

Diane almost had to laugh. "Who's everyone?"

Giving her a curious glance, Kalinda replied, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"I would. Maybe we could discuss it over drinks."

Kalinda's eyes lit up, but she tried not to act too excited. "Really?"

"How does Friday night sound? We could meet across the street... or we could meet at my place. You decide."

"Let's meet at your place. I, uh... I've got a great reciepe for Sex on the Floor."

"Good, maybe after you make it for me, we can have it," Diane winked, giving her a smile.

Kalinda leaned in and kissed her again, as they ran their hands over the other's body. Finally, they broke apart and found their clothing, getting dressed promptly so they could finally leave the firm.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Diane said, as she grabbed her briefcase and her coat, walking over to the door. Kalinda was beside her, waiting to leave, and nodded.

"Don't forget," she whispered, stealing one last kiss before they both left the room.


End file.
